


The Sweetest Things

by Bliss_abri



Series: HideKaneWeek2020 [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuties, Dorks in Love, Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2020, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Hide used to babble and say nonsensical phrases when he slept, however, he sometimes blurted out things that made Kaneki go head over heels all again.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKaneWeek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	The Sweetest Things

**Author's Note:**

> bet my translation is more nonsensical than Hide's babbling. 
> 
> EXTREME WARNING FOR NOT BETA READ
> 
> For the fifth? day of HideKaneWeek2020, today's theme is "Jabberwocky"
> 
> Soooo apparently there was this poem in Alice called "Jabberwocky" that was completely nonsensical and thats why today this word can be used to refer to something crazy? So somehow this came to mind xD

Hide was talking in his sleep. Again.

To tell the truth, Kaneki was more than used to it. After all, they slept together since they were just little kids and Hide still ate his boogers. That's why when the blonde apologized to him in the mornings for not letting him sleep, the half-ghoul would just act offended and tell him to prepare breakfast as a reward for bearing him.

These were usually nothing but babbling and some other intelligible words, so Kaneki paid little attention to him and tried to turn a deaf ear.

There were other times when Kaneki understood him a little more. On those occasions the black-haired boy liked to hear that sleepy, hoarse voice of his friend, who usually was much more energetic and loud. They were still random loose words that didn't make the slightest sense. Words like "muffin" or "elephant" or "Fridge". Nothing really understandable. But Kaneki liked to hear him and try to guess what his favorite blonde would be dreaming about.

Kaneki liked to hear him.

He was much more entertained on those occasions when Hide managed to drop whole sentences. It happens only a sometimes when the boy comes back home really tired. Or when he'd done a lot of physical activity. Or when they made love before going to bed. Don't get him wrong, the phrases weren't easy to deduce either, but they were the funniest. Things like "Yesterday I was with my boss in the tree house, he told me he liked the windows" and there was also "Kaneki, I told you that the pool is very high, now I need a ladder to get there", and the unforgettable one: "Daddy, no, let the microwave sleep, he spent all the afternoon walking"

Yep, listening to Hide’s babble was the funniest thing. Looks like his boyfriend's dreams were as crazy as his hair was.

Kaneki's favorites, however, were not the long sentences. 

His favorites were short and tender and soft and stole his heart.

The black-haired had the feeling that those times his lover spoke clearer and deeper than ever. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Kaneki liked to think it was because Hide said it for sure, that it was because even in his dreams Hide thought of him so strongly and loved him so clearly and intensely that those words of love perfectly understandable.

He had also come to suspect that in fact the blonde said those while being awake, and that he just wanted to see Kaneki's reaction, blushing from head to toe. 

The first time Kaneki heard one of these was when none of them were encouraged to confess their feelings. They'd be 14 or so and Ken was spending the night at Hide's parents' house to avoid his aunt (again). Hide had insisted to sleep together in his bed because the extra futon was “very dirty”, yeah sure, bullshit, but Neki was not going to refuse...

As always, his friend had fallen to Morpheus's arms shortly after his head touched the pillow, so Kaneki stood as still and silent as possible, listening to his soft breathing and watching his chest rise and go down in harmonious slowness.

His eyelids were already heavy when the sleeping beauty beside him spoke: 

"I love you, Ken"

Nothing else.

It was just that, but "just that" kept him up all night.

Just thinking about that time left him with a huge smile painted on his face.

And it was to this day that Hide kept babbling with him words of love. 

"Kaaanekiiii, your hair is softttttttt"

"mmm Ken, I love your eyes"

"love, I miss you"

"I love you, Kaneki"

Kaneki had been hearing the blonde speak between dreams for almost all his life. The point is that today, Hide had said something that he wasn't expecting at all...

"Kaneki... I love you so much. Do you want to marry me?"

Wow

Wow wow wow

He loves him

HE LOVES HIM

heloveshimheloveshimheloveshimheloveshim

Kaneki had to calm down, or his kagune could get out of control because of the excitement.

he still couldn't believe it, but coming from Hide... he could make everything possible.

his in-laws would be so happy.

Without being able to withstand the excitement anymore, Kaneki shortened the already a few centimeters that separated them and kissed him tenderly. First the forehead, then the cheeks, the eyelashes, the tip of the nose, the lips. The blonde simply smiled between dreams.

Kaneki had heard Hide babble between dreams almost all his life, and he planned to keep listening to him for the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! ❤❤❤❤


End file.
